Rise of Snowclan
by Cosmicstar1029
Summary: A young deaf kit named Snow has to travel with another kit named Kari to find his destiny. These kits have to travel far and wide to meet friends, forage secrets, and fullfill a prophechy. Will Snow find his destiny or will he find death?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this is my first fanfiction ever! I hope you enjoy this story and review. (I do not I repeat, DO NOT own warrior cats Erin Hunter does).  
ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Firestar padded into the clearing. Everything was dark he could barely see a small bird in the distance. Suddenly the bird shot strait at him, the bird became larger to the size of a hawk and stoped in front of him glaring at him with his kind eyes. "Who are you and what do you want with me!?" Firestar growled. "I have come to give you a message." Firestar took a step back, startled to see a bird talking. "How can you t-talk?" Firestar stammered. The hawk looked at him "All creatures have their ways of cummunication, I thought that the cats knew that already." The hawk looked up and back at him "My name is Flight and you should reconize me Firestar." Firestar was cunfused he tried to remeber when he ever came in contact with a hawk. "Nope don't remember talking or seeing a hawk." Flight sighed and put his beak on his head. Suddenly everything was white then he opened his eyes and relized he was in the old thunderclan territory. "This is Thunderclan camp!" Firestar yowled exitedly. "Watch." Flight said calmly and walked over to a young white kit. Suddenly a hawk screeched above them. All the cats ran in there dens including a ginger tom with emrald eyes. "Thats me and thats Sandstorm and Bluestar!" Firestar said "Snowkit!" yelled a queen. "Poppydawn..." Firestar said sadly knowing what will happen. The hawk swooped down and grabbed the thick fured kit and flew into the air. "SNOWKIT!" Poppydawn yowled and everything went white and he was back in the clearing. "I was the hawk who took Snowkit." Flight said showing no sighns remorse. "How could you, you don't even regret it!" Flight nodded "I don't feel bad beacause he is still alive." "Liar!" Firestar growled. Flight looked at him "The snow cats will come followed by the Quiet and the leaves that have fallen and join the powers of the sky." Firestar looked up at him in confusion. "Firestar i never lie unlless it is needed,and you shall see one of us again." "What do you mean!?" Firestar yowled but he was already gone he had disappeard into the darkness. What does it mean? Firestar thought "I'll find out." Firestar whispered and turned around and walked back the path to Starclan.

Sorry short chapter, but I promise I will try to make my chapters longer. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone this is my second chapter and thanks for the reveiws

Snow a white tom kit with a silver rattle snake like stripe down his back and star on his hind leg opened his eyes and everything was silent as always. He got up and stretched his legs and relaxed. He decided to go out and play while his mother slept. He was at the entrance to the abandoned twoleg nest until his father stormed in. "Silver-" He couldn't understand the rest for he couldn't read those words off his lips yet. His mother, Silver, got up quickly. Her normaly silver fur was more gray than normal. She noded and reluctantly followed.

Snow waited until his parents were gone and followed their scent trail. Once he was close to where they were he scented something strange. He ignored it and traveled onwards towards his parents. "Their behind this bush.." Snow whispered to himself. He poked his head through the bush and his eyes widened. His mother and father were fighting a black cat with bones on his spine, head, and tail.

His mother looked at him "Snow!" She yowled. The strange cat gave me a demented smile and bit my mothers back and pulled. My mother yowled though he couldn't hear it he could tell she was in pain. Blood filled his gaze as he saw the cat rip out his mothers spine. His father quickly picked him up and threw him in a bush. Snow ran his heart skipping a beat. He turned around and stalked back into his bush. He must of dozed off because when he woke up he couldn't scent anything but blood.

Well that was gross wasn't it? Tell me what you think so far and tell me if you think I should have had Snow communicated in a different way. Plz reveiw


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry the last chapter was gross and short but its hard writing stuff alone that no one cares about... anyway... on with the chapter

Snow walked out of the bush slowly looking around to make sure that cat wasn't around. He looked at the bodies littering the floor,his father and his mother. Tears leaked from his eyes.'They were alll that he had left' he yowled in his head. He felt the earth shake lightly in his paws at first he thuoght it was a mouse and ignored it and stuffed his muzzel in his fathers black fur.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and out of instinct he attacked thinking it was the evil cat again. He pinned his enemy only to relize that he was a kit and couln't pin down such a large cat. He got off the cat and said "I'm sorry" He looked at her, she was tortiose-shell she cat with a sky blue collar around her neck.

The she-cat backed up shaking she lifted her chin and said something to him and then shrunk back again. He rolled his eyes and pointed to his ears.

She narrowed her eyes and mouthed something to him over and over again. What was she doing teaching him? He turned around blocking her greif spilling off her and sat in sadness for his parents.

KARI'S POV

"I'm sorry too...really sorry.." She said knowing he couldn't hear her. He ignored her just staring blankly at the two bodies."Look i'm sorry ok, are those your parents?" She said sadly. The tom looked at her his thick fur was fluffed out. "I can't hear you so just shut it!" He growled at her and turned back to his parents.

She looked at her paws she would unseathe her claws and claw him if she could..'If only if only...' She thought. "Leave me alone...NOW!" He growled. She couldn'd take it any more. She raised her tail and slapped him hard.

He turned to her and put a paw on his cheek witch was bleeding. "Oh I am truely sorry I-I just snapped and I-" He interupted her and started to laugh. "Uhh...are you ok?" She asked nervosly. "Thank you I needed that..." He paused and walked beside me and faced the other way and asked "will you help me bury them?" He looked at me sadly and walked to his parents. She smiled slightly "Of course I will."

Well thats Kari my few mounthed old cat (In real life.). Also plz favorite and reveiw. I'm only doing the next chapter once I get 10 reveiws ,so... reveiw plz.


End file.
